Plug connectors are required in order to reversibly connect preferably electrical lines and cables to each other. A reliable electrical and mechanical connection of the plugging partners thus needs to be ensured, Permanent mechanical latching of the plugging partners is just as important as complete connection and contacting of contacts situated inside. Such a type of plug connector can be an electrical, optical, pneumatic, or hydraulic plug connector. The present invention can be applied to any type of plug connector.
As well as mechanically connecting the plug connectors, releasing the connection also needs to be ensured. The mechanical latching thus needs to be completely released without in so doing destroying components of the locking mechanism or the plug connector.
These process of contacting and breaking the contact between plug connectors and the locking mechanism present on the plug connectors have to be repeated many times without affecting the quality of the locking and contacting.